


Wag like a dog tail

by Dreamying



Series: Wag like a dog tail [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, dumb teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: I bet I can come more





	Wag like a dog tail

  


  
" I bet that I can cum more" 

  


It started with a drunk message.

  


“Damn I cum a lot.” And things escalated quickly and Kyungsoo found himself under Jongin's preying eyes, in the confinements of four walls.

  


To check who can cum the most neither wanting to back off from their arguments.

  


“I’ve never actually measured” Kyungsoo confessed with a shaky voice and eyes peering through falling lashes and flushed cheeks.

  


“Neither have I” Jongin rasped, breathless.

  


Kyungsoo's hand wrapped around his member, his pants and briefs pulled down to his knees and just lying there as he didn't bother to take them off all the way, and Jongin doing the same opposite to him in the tiny bedroom with bottom half of the clothes lying somewhere near on the ground, exposing or rather flaunting his athletic long tones legs and strong calves.

  


  _Over confident asshole, with a beautiful asshole_. Kyungsoo thought.

  


“It will be easier with help,” Jongin quickly opened and closed a small drawer attached to the headboard of the bed before tossing him a small, half emptied bottle of lube.

  


“Strawberry scented?” A snort escaped his plush lips, while Jongin flushed in return, even more than he did being half naked in front of Kyungsoo and jacking off as if it's not a big deal to jack off with your best friend.

  


Without further ado, Kyungsoo uncapped it with one hand and squeezed some of the lube onto his other hand before spreading it all over his length, while throwing a lazy glance over to the other, who's eyes are glued to what his hand doing down there unblinkingly.

  


His dick twitched under the heavy gaze, making him his blood rush south even more, making his head go dizzy.

  


The smirk on Jongin's face revealed the motherfucker knew his effect on him, and tightened his grip over his own member making Kyungsoo's breath hitch further.

  


“The art of a hand job.” Jongin had once said, when they were entering the age of “the awakening of dicks” - as Kyungsoo has named the era, while Jongin had been exploring ways to make the mission more advantageously filled with pleasure.

  


Kyungsoo thoughtlessly brought the topic up laughing a little, while his thumb grazed over the head and digging into it a little, resulting in more clouded voice.

  


“Do you want to try?” Jongin questioned while mimicking the same action, eyes never leaving the other.

  


The question had caught him off guard, but who was Kyungsoo to deny the pleasure and the techniques to further it?

  


No hot blooded, young horny boy would reject the knowledge, so didn't Kyungsoo either. He nodded oh so eagerly.

  


The air was filled with a sexy musky smell along with a hint of the sweet scent of strawberries.

  


It's was a hot day during summer, even 6 in the evening didn't cool down the air, that simmered hot while the sun was high in the sky until few hours ago. The humidity making them both sweat.

  


Kyungsoo closed his eyes and a hand flew over his face to catch the sweat beads collected in his thick brows threatening to fall into his eyes.

  


The next second they open so wide, to another hand added to the action going on down there along with his hands.

  


Jongin had moved close to where Kyungsoo placed himself earlier and placed a hand on his member looking straight in Kyungsoo's eyes, who blinked rapidly to register what's going and why is Jongin touching his dick suddenly.

  


To which Jongin shrugged and scrunched his nose, Kyungsoo felt like cooing at the cute face the other made, but soon pulled out of it, and a small noise left his throat without him willing it out.

  


And another left in next second...

  


Jongin’s long, slender fingers, with finely trimmed nails, were wrapped around his length and his own hand was clutching his shirt.

  


“Quite enjoying yourself eh?” Jongin's words echoed in Kyungsoo's ears. He opened his lips and before he could make witty remark, he was shut down by a swift motion of the magical hands.

  


Just before Kyungsoo heaved out a groan at the tight grip, another hand is gripping the wrist of his ideally laying hand.

  


He rose his eyes to register Jongin taking his hand to his own member and wrapping it around his dick. “Give what you get…” he said moving forward so that there isn't much of a gap between them... or rather between their dicks.

  


Kyungsoo stared and thought their dick heads might be communicating in some unknown language because the dick heads were leaning towards each other. Don't be stupid dick head... get back in your lane he internally cursed.

  


The only functional head was turned off by the non-functional one… or rather sensual one… and he found his hand mimicking what Jongin had done few minutes ago, effortlessly.

  


Jongin's threw his head forward had a hard time breathing, resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

  


The breath tingling Kyungsoo's exposed skin of neck made him shiver, the stifling air mingling with the sweat making an overall new sensation.

  


"Jongin-ah" he called the other gently, only a meek whimper came in response from the other.

  


Leaving aside all their initial bickering, he kissed the others head tenderly.

  


"Don't stop Soo" the younger whined cutely and breathless when Kyungsoo's hand had stopped its ministration. He chuckled in his throat as his hand glided smoothly over the length of other. It was sliding without any resistance due to the lube from earlier.

  


The pace was slow and sensual, their bodies damp with sweat, making Jongin's thin white t-shirt stick to his chest and became sheer and outlining the well-formed muscle as well as the hard-pricking nipple, Jongin was lean but well-formed and toned.

  


While Kyungsoo falls more on "squishy" side, blame his lack of enthusiasm for anything sport related or exercises that remotely makes him sweat.

  


But this sweaty Jongin made him more than willing and excited, with careful hesitate hands, he dared to let his hand go down few inches below the base of his reaction and fondle with the two small balls there, and the was enough for the other to bite his shoulder in pleasure.

  


His lips turned into a devilish smirk at the reaction he draws out from the "master of beating meat", the victory didn't last long when the set of plump lips started to nip a little before sucking on his neck making him throw his back at the sweet pleasure mixed with a little pain.

  


“You like that Soo?” Jongin's husky voice invaded his ears, as he nibbled on the sensitive ear lobe. Kyungsoo blushed furiously. It was getting more sensual than he had expected, but he didn't want it to be stopped either.

  


The red cheeks were all the answer Jongin needed before, leaving wet lingering kisses at the expanse of smooth skin of his cheekbones and jaw line.

  


The ministration stopped at the corner of his mouth allowing Kyungsoo to regain his mind and open his eyes.

  


Jongin locked their gaze, inches away from their lips meeting each other, and Kyungsoo leaned forward capturing those soft pillow-like lips with his own. 

  


Jongin took it and took it all when Kyungsoo shoved his tongue in between his lips, and he reciprocated it all back, along with biting them lips so hard there will be bite marks on it later and swollenness of the already plump lips. Jongin can kiss the pain away later. For good friendship sake.

  


When Kyungsoo pulled back to catch his breath, Jongin followed those lips back midway...

  


"Bro can I put it inside?" Jongin asked through hooded eyes, when they parted for the sake of not dying mid hand job and kisses.

  


"Nah bro, that's too gay" Kyungsoo answered, before diving back into the soft heaven of others mouth, and sucking on his tongue to shut him up.

  


Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer and closer, hastily pulling the pants off from midway. Which made the other almost sit in his lap and wrapped his hand around both the proudly standing boyhoods, while Kyungsoo's plush thighs were wrapped around his waist. Oh, this is what heaven would feel like, Jongin thought in his head delighted.

  


Kyungsoo moaned into Jongin's mouth, bringing his hand to the back of his head, fingers twisting and pulling the long stands of brown locks as his cock throbbed alongside the other’s. The wet noises of lube were drowned out by the sounds of wet lips moving against and along one another.

  


While Jongin's hand slid between the plush thighs of Kyungsoo and squeezing them before rounding around to have a handful of those peaches, Kyungsoo's free hand made its way under Jongin's t-shirt, lifting it up half way and got busy caressing the newly forming baby chocolate abs and teasing the perky nipples.

  


Was it the kissing or was it the groping? Whatever it was that brought them both to the edge, thrusting into their hand’s grip rhythmically, and ended up spilling threads of white all over their chests. 

  


They both sighed in unison taking deep breaths, as the sticky white mess was sliding down Jongin's chest and Kyungsoo's sweaty wet t-shirt. 

  


Coming down from the delirium, Kyungsoo, smacked the others head slightly, glaring for ruining his t-shirt, to which the younger offered to lend his own. Which was a tad bit bigger when Kyungsoo wore it, exposing the red mark Jongin had left. Jongin oh so proudly kissed it once again, and went to leave  Kyungsoo his place.

  


In the end, they both couldn’t come to a disclosure who could cum more.

  


End.

  


  


**From Kimkaa** : Bro just say that you pee a lot

  


**From MustdoSoo** : BrUH!! If you weren't being gay, we could have actually measured it.

  


**Kimkaa:** Meh?! Gah?! *Rolls eyes* who was the one that moved their plump ass on my lap

  


**MustdoSoo** : Oh please, your dick was wagging like a dog tail looking at my ass. Don't lie I saw in the mirror

.

 **Kimkaa** : well, you got me there fam.

  


**MustdoSoo** : ;)

  


**Kimkaa** : what can I do, you got a pretty sweet ass

  


**MustdoSoo** : bro!!

  


**Kimkaa** : bro!!

  
End.

  


  


**Kimkaa** : can I put it inside next time?

  


**MustdoSoo** : No homo bro.

  


End.

  


" _I bet my ass can stretch wider"_

  


  
Really end now!!

  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/n : I really had fun writing this, hope you survived till the end. Lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments n upvotes are very much appreciated!!


End file.
